User blog:JKGame/Robin vs Horatio Nelson: Epic Rap Battles of the Universe
Hello, everyone! Welcome back to another brand-new installment of Epic Rap Battles of the Universe! I very recently finished Fire Emblem Awakening, so it was pretty inevitable that I would use a character from that game. It's an amazing game by the way. I wasn't very into Fire Emblem before this, but I'm pretty glad that I tried this one out. Originally, I was seriously considering Robin vs Robin from DC Comics, with either Chrom and Batman backing their respective partner or Corrin and Nightwing backing each of them up (I only really considered putting in Corrin because I wanted to make a Camilla joke. Fire Emblem fans, you know what I mean.) However, a part of me wanted to use a historical character, so after some research, I decided that Horatio Nelson would be a good opponent for Robin, along with another historical figure. Also, my previous battle, Greg Heffley vs Konata Izumi, is one of my battles that I genuinely want to see an audio or even a full-blown video of. So if any of you like it and decide to make an audio or a video of it, let me know. Without further ado, let's get into this battle! "One of the main protagonist of the video game Fire Emblem Awakening, Robin, and British flag officer in the Royal Navy, Horatio Nelson, battle each other to see who comes up with more brilliant tactics and battle strategies. However, they won't be alone in this fight..." Cast Zack Sherwin as Robin Nice Peter as Horatio Nelson EpicLLOYD as Hannibal Barca and Napoleon Bonaparte (Cameo) KRNFX as Chrom (Cameo) Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF THE UNIVERSE!!! ' ' BEGIN! 'Robin:' Time to show you in this battle who's the better tactician! Horatio's in for a rude Awakening when I put him in a half Nelson! I'm bringing the Arcthunder on this not-so-admirable admiral! I'm striking critical hits with Chrom while you're always getting wounded in battle! I didn't help save just a kingdom, but also my entire franchise Not surprised you can't see that, though, considering what happened to your right eye! Don't need an Elwind tome for me to blow you and your troops away There will be no timeline where you beat me even if you used the Outrealm Gate! You can't tell me that you're exactly the most competent officer, Horatio When the first thing you did as a rear admiral was taking a grapeshot to your elbow! It's a fact: your stats and rating just can't outclass mine And it's quite ironic, Nelson, that a Victory brought you your demise 'Horatio Nelson:' You just made your turn, and it seems that you moved to the wrong space I must be customizing my own character, 'cause I'll soon be rearranging your face! Like another Robin, you're only a mere sidekick to the real hero! You strike critical hits? My guns will swiftly knock your HP down to zero! As a protagonist, you're bland! More forgettable than Kellam! You're messing with the man who kicked Napoleon's a** back to France! Your mates wrongfully slayed Yen'fay and couldn't even save Emmeryn! Not to mention that you brought the apocalypse and killed your own best friend! You helped save your series as well? I wouldn't exactly say that's great Especially when long-time fans are so Averse-a to your game! You're no tactician, Robin! Just a wack magician with daddy issues! And you're the reason why your series devolved into a cesspool of waifus! 'Robin:' I helped defeat a mad king and a conqueror; slaughtered plenty of Risen While you're too busy trying to get an 'S' rank with Emma Hamilton! And despite all of the affairs that you had with that lady Surely you didn't mean anything else when you said: "Kiss me, Hardy." 'Horatio Nelson:' Don't talk about love when you can marry future children! Your Death's Inexorable! Stories of your defeat are already being written! You have a creepy little witch who's always following you around This will end like the beginning: with you lying on the ground 'Robin:' Just face it: Bonaparte's been overshadowing your tales! If this ends in a tie, then it's time for me to tip the scales! You can’t Touch me, Nelson! Don't try challenging your fate! Seems I have the Killing Edge on you! Checkmate! 'Horatio Nelson:' Not quite. It looks like all your disses only missed Even Lissa's healing won't help you come back from this! You succumbed to Grima and left Ylisse to fall So despite Chrom's words to you, this is your fault. 'Hannibal Barca:' You fools! You have forgotten who truly is the father of strategies! I led the greatest victories against Rome and now I'm celebrated in history! You think you won, Robin? Then I'm already Robin it from you! On the mic, I'm a silent deadly killer; you can call me Lon'qu! I've got Polybius and Livy recording tales in my name! Even when caught in a trap by Fabius I still found a way to escape! So who will forever be known as the most Intelligent in war tactics? I'd certainly wouldn't say Jack Frost in a robe or the weak captain! My raps are poisonous, you'll be stomped all over by my elephants! You have no strengths, but I'm determining a lot of weaknesses! Nelson, even Napoleon considers me the best in military commands! Seems that both of you didn't see this coming in your plans! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!!!! EPIC- (Another logo appears and the two logos engage in a Fire Emblem-esque battle. The original logo then strikes a critical hit on the other and yells out the rest of the title as it strikes the hit.) RAP BATTLES OF THE UNIVERSE!!!! Poll Who won? Robin Horatio Nelson Hannibal Barca Category:Blog posts